


Night Time

by Ayleid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Trains, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayleid/pseuds/Ayleid
Summary: The Trans-Siberian Express crosses the land with an omnic and a cyborg on board. It's dark in the middle of winter but they have each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For consuelodoodles and all who wish to read some fluff.

Street lights passed by like falling stars on the other side of the windowpane. His old self would wipe the vapor away on the glass, to gaze through it with more clarity and watch the houses and vehicles standing in patient rows at the occasional crossings. They had passed through another settlement, a village somewhere in the heart of Russia.

Under the thin fleece blanket, Genji shivered and shifted to fold the cover into half once more and wrap it around his midsection, eyes occasionally glancing up to his friend on the other side. His companion’s gilded plates glistened whenever their train would pass a lamppost, a flash of light reflecting on the polished metal, only imperfect at the small chafing on the sides. 

With the seconds slowly ticking by, Genji sighed and realized that Zenyatta had gone into a deeper stage of meditation and wouldn’t notice if Genji would move around a bit. For the cold seeped too deeply into his very core, sleep wouldn’t grace him for a long while.

Sinking deeper into his thoughts, saudade dripped and cooled his heart when he noticed it was a remnant of his old days when he needed to stretch his legs. Now, doing such antiques lost their function yet Genji pulled up and straightened his knees on the free seats beside himself. The blanket shifted once more and he pulled it up around his middle again.

As their train crossed the village’s borders and left the settlement, their cabin was blanketed in the yellow, insufficient light of the cabin itself. Genji raised his head and contemplated on switching the light off completely, since his visor had night-vision and Zenyatta had it inbuilt in his systems. The constant murmur of the train’s tyres on the rails were the only noise surrounding their forms and would continue to provide company to them for hours to come. Glancing down at his fingers and absent-mindedly touching his thumb with his index, middle and ring fingers one after the other, Genji reminisced the sensation and drew one shuriken to play with, drawing his thumb along the edges. With Zenyatta’s calm, meditating figure sitting like a tranquil reminder of the present, Genji sank deeper in his thoughts and eventually losing himself in the humming of an old tune.

For an indefinite amount of time, the yellow light reflected on the shuriken’s edge captivated his gaze and attention, yet at some point Genji found himself standing up and switching the lights off. He placed the shuriken back into its sheath and returned to see the view on the other side of the windows. 

While it was the night-time darkness which covered the land, from the light of the train’s other cabins Genji noticed that they were passing by a pine forest thickly blanketed in snow. 

On the other side of the cabin, Zenyatta raised his head and copied Genji’s actions. Minutes had passed before either of them would utter a word, an unspoken agreement between them allowing the moment to be savoured for what it was. The familiar unity warmed the air in a foreign land, a silent understanding they shared. Certainty surged through Genji’s mind, enveloping his entire form in fondness towards the sitting omnic on the other seat row.

Zenyatta’s voice called Genji back from the depth of his mind. “You’re cold.”

Through the visor, Genji turned his gaze at his friend and gave a simple nod in reply, adding, “usually this blanket is enough to keep me warm.”

“Do you find this journey dull or monotonous?”

With a huff coming through the helmet, Genji smiled, “I will admit, it is monotonous, but not dull. There is time and space here to think.”

“I like it,” Zenyatta admitted as well, his mechanical fingers raising to check the contents of a bottle on the tray underneath the windows; the smooth and precise chain of moves drew to a stop when he noticed the water missing from the inside. “This train is exquisite,” he began. “Such long distances in a few hours time. It is not only useful for transportation of goods, but it also makes people’s lives easier. I wish I could thank its creators.”

With the fond smile more warmly settled on his lips, Genji allowed his gaze to wrap his friend in affection, take inventory of his parts and admire the phenomenon of great wisdom and tranquility that was Zenyatta. On the other hand, he mused, Genji decided to reach over and playfully flick the end of the rope of Zenyatta’s pants with an index finger.

“Should I go now and thank your creators?”

Zenyatta watched him, and Genji knew that he couldn’t comprehend exactly what did Genji mean by that.

“Genji, that is unfair,” the omnic confessed,” you could probably find them, I suppose, but I am bereft of the opportunity to find your parents and thank them for creating you.”

With a dismissive wave of his hand, his head tilted to the right and Zenyatta copied the gesture in a more amused manner. For a few moments neither of them spoke and Genji indulged in the undisturbed time they had for themselves, in a small cabin of a train somewhere in Russia.

Gently, Zenyatta called his name once more. “Genji, sit with me.”

“Of course, Master.”

Holding the fleece blanket around his middle, the man stood and settled by his friend’s side, halfway with his back leaning onto the other. Before finding a comfortable position beside him, Genji shifted and wrapped the blanket tightly around himself and pulled his legs up to the free seats to find the sweet sensation of peace and affection warm his entire being just by enjoying Zenyatta’s presence. The omnic watched him closely and nodded in contentment when Genji raised his head in a questioning gesture.

A moment later, a familiar tenderness, a gentle vibration filled Genji’s entire body to his very core. He basked in the feeling of a pleasantly warm balm blanketing him, clung to it until it last and released a sigh of relief. A few moments later the warmth returned, wrapping Genji into a comforting wave of affection. He shifted closer and accepted Zenyatta’s offered hand in his lap. 

The waves of healing warmth evened, spectre-like arms enveloping him into a glowing embrace of familiarity, fondness and cherish. His mind succumbed deeper in the sensations, leaving the outside world, their journey and all his burdens to be forgotten.

Soon, when his mind was on the hazy brink of dozing off, he heard Zenyatta’s compassionate voice quietly call to him.

“I will be awake and keep you warm. You can sleep now, Genji.”

When his eyes slowly closed, the man committed this moment into his memory along with the wonder and adoration he felt for this miraculous being sitting by his side and using his own powers to keep Genji warm. He’d never felt the sweetness of tranquility be more pacifying. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this short piece, let me know what you think. :)


End file.
